Bar Scene
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: This is just a short and stupid - though rather funny - story about the Vampire Diaries. I'm not really expecting much in the way of reviews, but if you read it, go ahead and be brutal so long as I get a review.


Disclaimers apply. If you read a name you don't recognize from the books, then I made it up or you haven't read all of the books.  
  
Bar scene:  
  
How she got him to go to a bar, he had no idea, but she did it. It was somewhere between the 'Please?' and the 'If you don't you'll be sorry!' God, but she had become more aggressive these days!  
  
It might just be a power trip - everyone has had one, even him - but to see Elena thinking of herself like there was no one out there who could beat her in anything was just plain weird.  
  
Elena could argue, yes, and she never let herself get pushed around, but this was different. Now she was getting over-confident and bitchy.  
  
And that was the last word he'd want to associate with her, but that was the truth. He hated the truth.  
  
So here they were now, in a newly opened bar - opening night, actually - all because Elena wanted to go.  
  
Several things were wrong with this bar. First of all, it was WAY too loud. If his ears didn't stop ringing for a month he wouldn't be surprised.  
  
Second, it was crowded. This one - though Elena said it was rather big for bars - still was cramped and smelled very strongly of intoxicated humans.  
  
Third, he caught men left and right trying to grab at women - mainly Elena, which gave him lovely little thoughts on how many ways he could punish them for that.  
  
Forth, there were so many people that he kept losing sight of Elena.  
  
"I'm over here!" was the most used line she said to him.  
  
While following her as though he was a lost puppy - be it rabid and threatening to bite - she kept calling him in one direction or another, looking for someone.  
  
Well, at least she never dragged him back to Fell's Church - the last thing he needed was to be recognized. But just who was she looking for, anyway?  
  
After a while of following her around in the bar - she kept calling it a club - the two of them actually ran into Damon.  
  
Elena looked at him, then tilted her head, nearly making him panic, then smiled and grabbed his hand. "This way! Thanks!" she added to Damon, who nodded, letting Elena pull him past and to a certain table. She must've been looking passed him.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes! There they were - the people Elena kept complaining about wanting to see again. Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, Judith and Margaret, all sitting in a booth against the furthest wall from the door.  
  
Everyone greeted everyone at this point. Elena gave and received hugs, the longest from Margaret, who seemed unwilling to let go. Matt got the last hug, smiling and saying how happy he was to see her, and how angry he was that after ten years he was getting stress lines already and she didn't look any different.  
  
"Yep," Elena said, lifting her arms above her head. She linked her hands together and stretched like a cat, leaning to the right and lifting her left hip. "I just glow with beauty," she sighed, letting her arms fall.  
  
"No, you're just luminescent," Bonnie pointed out.  
  
Elena laughed and lifted her arm to look at it. "Yeah, I guess you're right, bonnie." She let her head fall back, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Stefan mentally gasped. Was she stupid?!  
  
Damon stepped next to her and tapped her shoulder. "You shouldn't do that unless you're offering . . ."  
  
"Oh, shut up," she snapped and promptly slammed her foot down on his.  
  
There was a crack and Damon flinched, eyes shutting and he withheld a groan. "You just broke my foot, Elena."  
  
"Oh, quit complaining. It'll heal."  
  
"Yeah, no shit." He moved to sit down, Stefan smiling at how he had to limp the two steps between him and the open spot next to Judith. "But don't do that again, Elena."  
  
"Why not? It made Margaret laugh."  
  
Stefan blinked. He hadn't noticed, but yes, Margaret *was* laughing at Damon, and rather loudly. "Ha-ha! My sister hurt you!" she said in a singsong voice, followed by blowing a raspberry at him.  
  
Damon looked up using only his eyes. "You find that funny?"  
  
"You don't scare me," she replied, not answering the question. All humor was gone from her voice, replaced by a serious one.  
  
Margaret was fourteen with an attitude that wouldn't die and wouldn't give up, plus she already had the curves of her older sister with small breasts that had the potential to grow rather large. She wore a short t-shirt and form-fitting capris, both black. She matched Damon, yes, in just about every way, but it was obvious she didn't like him at all.  
  
"Now Margaret, no getting into fights with super-natural if dead beings, understand me?" Elena said, stepping forward, practically showing off the strength of voice she had thus far acquired. "And Damon, no giving out bait. I'm serious!" she warned when Damon just rolled his eyes.  
  
Elena's mouth opened to say something else but she was interrupted. Some two random guys were brawling and had brought it over to their table, hitting it and falling over, now rolling on the floor throwing punches in hopes of winning.  
  
"Hey!" Elena yelled, once she got her voice back, considering the guys had run into her, one's elbow hitting her mid-back.  
  
Without caring who did it or who she hit, she kicked one of them, so that Stefan had to step aside and she grabbed the other by the wrist, pulling him up and glaring.  
  
"Who are you?" the man demanded loudly as the other ran out of the 'club', having had enough.  
  
"Your worst nightmare if you don't watch yourself!" she bit out.  
  
"Really? You look like quite a dream to me!"  
  
"Go to Hell!"  
  
"Will you be there?" he mumbled leaning into her to slobber along her neck.  
  
Disgust plain on her face she shoved him back, grabbing napkins to wipe up the drool on her neck as Stefan made the next move.  
  
He stepped forward and grabbed the man's collar. "My girl," he said clearly and punched the man across the face.  
  
"Shit!" the man cried, holding his nose as it bled, and stumbled, trying to get his feet. He hit another table and slid down, still holding his nose and cursing.  
  
Stefan looked down at his knuckles, noting the blood on them. Not even the least picky vampire would lick *this* up. But then, he didn't have to.  
  
"Good hit," Elena commented as she wiped up the blood using a napkin. "By the way, Matt?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About five in the morning. Oh, crap, today is Tuesday!"  
  
Everyone scrambled at that point. They all were panicking about school, work and football - guess which is which - and talked all at once, forcing Damon to get up so Judith and Margaret could get out and dash for the door.  
  
The panicking seemed to be contagious as people all around the club heard 'Five' and 'Tuesday' and spread the word and everyone ran about looking for their stuff.  
  
Elena gasped as people dashed by her, opting to not be pulled into the rush by grabbing tight hold of Stefan and sitting down. She pulled him down with her, starting to laugh at everyone running about like a herd of sheep that spotted the wolf.  
  
Only she, Stefan and Damon were at that table, and the table itself seemed to be trying to hide.  
  
People bumped into it, making it shake and Elena moved to curl in Stefan's lap, arms around his neck and still laughing.  
  
Damon was heard by only the three of them, "She's really comfortable with you isn't she?"  
  
Stefan smiled, wrapping his arms around the frightened yet not girl in his lap.  
  
Elena ignored both of them until everyone cleared out, leaving them, the bartender, the bouncers and the band there, minus the kitchen and how many people were there.  
  
Elena sighed and turned on Stefan's lap until her back was against his chest and let her legs plop on the table. Sighing contentedly Stefan wrapped his arms tighter about her waist. "Now I see why you like it here so much," he said.  
  
Elena giggled and slapped his thigh, being the only part of him she could reach.  
  
~*~  
  
Short and stupid, just the way I like my stories. If you think this isn't worth reviewing, well, I'm not forcing you.  
  
*Pulls shotgun away from reader's head*  
  
Any who, I just might add a couple more stupid, idiotic, funny stories that make even less sense than this one. Especially since I'm completely insane.  
  
Hoohoo, heehee, hawhaw. . . Doodle-oo-di-doo.  
  
La-dee-dee-di-dumdum . . . *Whistles odd tune* 


End file.
